18 Marca 2015
TVP 1 HD 05:35 TELEZAKUPY 06:10 Świat się kręci - /301/ - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info; widowisko publicystyczne 06:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Serwis Info Poranek 07:40 Drogi dla Ciebie. 10 mniej. Zwolnij!; magazyn 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda poranna 08:15 Polityka przy kawie 08:50 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3058; teleturniej muzyczny 09:20 Klan - odc. 2718 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 09:50 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 133 - Kolekcjoner (Ojciec Mateusz X odc. 12) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 10:50 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 2) - odc. 98 (seria II, odc. 50) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 98); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Magazyn Rolniczy - Małe przetwórnie 12:35 Przepis dnia - /188/; magazyn 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Dąb. Drzewo życia (Oak the Tree of Life / Världens natur: Eken); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Szwecja (2013) 13:55 Autostrada do nieba - odc. 50/111, Wyjątkowa miłość cz. 1 (Highway to Heaven, ep. 50/111, A Special Love: Part 1); serial kraj prod.USA (1984) 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Gotowanie dla strażaków - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny 15:50 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 2) - odc. 99 (seria II, odc. 51) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 99); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3059; teleturniej muzyczny 17:55 Klan - odc. 2719 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:30 Świat się kręci - /302/; widowisko publicystyczne 19:15 Przepis dnia - /189/; magazyn 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777 20:05 Szlachetna Paczka; felieton 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777 20:25 Liga Mistrzów - 1/8 F: FC Barcelona - Manchester City ( studio ) 20:40 Liga Mistrzów - 1/8 F: FC Barcelona - Manchester City 23:00 Liga Mistrzów - skróty ( studio ) (skróty) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2015) 23:05 Liga Mistrzów - skróty (skróty) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2015) 23:45 Tajemnice początków Polski - Wyspa władców - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny 00:45 Doom (Doom); film science fiction kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania, Niemcy, CZECHY (2005) 02:30 Notacje - Barbara Krafftówna. W filmie i kabarecie Starszych Panów; cykl dokumentalny 02:45 Autostrada do nieba - odc. 50/111, Wyjątkowa miłość cz. 1 (Highway to Heaven, ep. 50/111, A Special Love: Part 1); serial kraj prod.USA (1984) 03:40 Zagadkowa Jedynka 04:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:40 M jak miłość - odc. 750; serial TVP 06:35 Bagaże kultury - spotkanie z Danielem Passentem; reportaż 07:10 M jak miłość - odc. 751; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama - ok. godz. 08:50 11:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1258 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 495 Blizna; serial TVP 12:45 Hity kabaretu - (3) - Kabaret LIMO to, co najlepsze; program rozrywkowy 13:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Corrida - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 14:20 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 9/101; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:55 Na sygnale - odc. 8/26 - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 15:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 44 "Pogrzeb" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 16:00 Panorama Kraj 16:20 Pogoda Kraj 16:35 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 1128 - txt. str. 777 JM; serial TVP 17:25 Newton - Zwierzęta tropiciele (Snuffling animals); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria (2014) 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 13/84; teleturniej 19:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1258 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1259 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 591 - Jeszcze nie czas - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 21:45 Na sygnale - s. 2 odc. 26 "Wielka kumulacja" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 22:20 Kino relaks - Nie kłam, kochanie - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2008) 00:15 O mnie się nie martw 2 - odc.2/13 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 01:15 Świat bez tajemnic - Taksówką przez Irak (Bagdad Taxi); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2012) 02:20 Razem to zbyt wiele (Ensemble c'est trop); komedia kraj prod.Francja (2010) 04:05 Paradoks - odc. 3 Wolność; serial kryminalny TVP 04:45 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:05 Hala odlotów - Bunt humanistów (s. IV, odc. 11); talk-show 07:00 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; magazyn 07:15 Polonia w Komie - (686) Islandia - Jakub 07:25 Gruby - odc. 7/7 W podziemiach klasztoru - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama ok. godz. 08:50 11:00 Halo Polonia; magazyn 11:40 Okazja - odc. 9/19 - Wigilia zastępcza; serial TVP 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1199 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:30 Łamigłówka - Województwo Mazowieckie 2/1 12:35 Wiadomości 12:50 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 11/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:50 Teatr Telewizji - Tajny współpracownik - txt. str. 777; spektakl teatralny 15:10 Sztuka życia - odc. 71, Barbara Kurdej - Szatan; magazyn 15:35 1200 Muzeów - odc. 8 Muzeum Zamkowe w Pszczynie, Tyskie Browarium w Tychach; cykl reportaży 16:05 Hala odlotów - Bunt humanistów (s. IV, odc. 11); talk-show 16:55 Okazja - odc. 9/19 - Wigilia zastępcza; serial TVP 17:20 Polonia w Komie - (693) Birma - Ola 17:30 Teleexpress; 17:50 Łamigłówka - Województwo Mazowieckie 2/1 17:55 Sensacje XX wieku - Operacja Zeppelin - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny 18:25 I kudłate i łaciate - odc. 9; program dla dzieci 18:35 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? - odc. 9; magazyn 18:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1199 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:25 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2015) 19:45 Dobranocka - Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - odc. 2 - Pierwszy Myping; serial animowany 20:00 Wiadomości 20:30 Sport 20:35 Pogoda 20:45 Łamigłówka - Województwo Mazowieckie 2/1 20:50 Teatr Telewizji - Tajny współpracownik - txt. str. 777; spektakl teatralny 22:10 Opole na bis - "Życia mała garść" - piosenki Anny Jantar i Jarosława Kukulskiego; koncert 22:40 Polonia w Komie - (694) Kostaryka - Paul 22:50 Egzamin z życia - odc. 11; serial TVP 23:50 Yoshiho Umeda 00:45 Okazja - odc. 9/19 - Wigilia zastępcza; serial TVP 01:10 Łamigłówka - Województwo Mazowieckie 2/1 01:15 Sensacje XX wieku - Operacja Zeppelin; cykl dokumentalny 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - odc. 2 - Pierwszy Myping; serial animowany 02:00 Wiadomości 02:25 Sport 02:30 Pogoda 02:45 Egzamin z życia - odc. 11; serial TVP 03:35 Polonia w Komie - (694) Kostaryka - Paul 03:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1199; serial obyczajowy TVP 04:20 Teatr Telewizji - Tajny współpracownik; spektakl teatralny 05:30 Opole na bis - "Życia mała garść" - piosenki Anny Jantar i Jarosława Kukulskiego; koncert 05:55 Zapiski Łazęgi - Gryficka Rega; felieton TVP Warszawa 06:30 Echa dnia 06:40 Pogoda - 18.03 - 1 06:45 Echa dnia - komentarze 07:00 Polska samorządna - odc. 67; magazyn 07:25 Wokół nas - pogoda 07:31 Pogoda 07:33 Dzień dobry Warszawo; magazyn 07:57 Pogoda 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM 08:20 Pogoda - 18.03 - 2 08:30 Raport z Polski 09:15 Plebania - odc. 23; telenowela TVP 09:40 Plebania - odc. 24; telenowela TVP 10:05 Co u nas? 10:10 Przechodzień codzienny - 18.03-Pielęgnacja/pakiet 61/ 10:15 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM 10:35 Pogoda - 18.03 - 2 10:45 Regiony na 5 - odc. 1 11:15 Kwartet - magazyn regionów Czwórki Wyszehradzkiej - Ekologiczne budynki; magazyn 11:45 Tu jest moja mała ojczyzna...; reportaż 12:10 Co u nas? 12:15 Eurowiadomości 12:25 Tadeusza Wendy Sen o Gdyni 12:40 Wokół nas - pogoda 12:40 Przechodzień codzienny - 18.03-Pielęgnacja/pakiet 61/ 12:40 Co u nas? 12:45 Agrobiznes 13:15 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia 13:20 Wokół nas - pogoda 13:25 Plebania - odc. 25; telenowela TVP 13:45 Plebania - odc. 26; telenowela TVP 14:15 Przechodzień codzienny - 18.03-Pielęgnacja/pakiet 61/ 14:24 Co u nas? 14:30 Naszym okiem - odc. 24; program publicystyczny 15:45 Raport z Polski 16:20 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia 16:30 Lider - odc. 43; magazyn 17:00 Na liczniku. 10 mniej. Zwolnij odc. 7; magazyn 17:30 Kurier Mazowiecki 17:43 Pogoda 17:45 WIEŚci z Mazowsza; cykl reportaży 18:07 Szkoła przetrwania; magazyn 18:13 Studio reportażu - Xawery Dunikowski; reportaż 18:28 Pogoda 18:30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18:50 Raport na gorąco 18:52 Pogoda 18:55 Wywiad Kuriera 19:07 Najbardziej niezwykła armia świata; reportaż 19:43 Kronika Warszawska; film dokumentalny 20:00 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza 20:05 Raport na gorąco 20:07 Pogoda 20:09 Porozmawiajmy o...; program publicystyczny 20:57 Pogoda 21:00 Echa dnia 21:10 Pogoda - 18.03 - 3 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze 21:55 Pogoda -18.03 - 4 21:57 Co u nas? 22:00 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza 22:17 Raport na gorąco 22:19 Pogoda 22:21 Kronika waw.pl; felieton 22:30 Co u nas? 22:40 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM 23:15 Naszym okiem - odc. 24; program publicystyczny; 00:25 Lider - odc. 43; magazyn 00:55 Echa dnia 01:05 Pogoda - 18.03 - 3 01:10 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 01:35 Echa dnia - komentarze 01:45 Pogoda -18.03 - 4 01:50 Wokół nas - pogoda 01:55 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM 02:23 Na liczniku. 10 mniej. Zwolnij odc. 7; magazyn 02:55 Tu jest moja mała ojczyzna...; reportaż 03:25 Kwartet - magazyn regionów Czwórki Wyszehradzkiej - Ekologiczne budynki; magazyn 04:00 Naszym okiem - odc. 24; program publicystyczny 05:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM 05:30 Raport z Polski 06:05 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 72 - Wojciech Pszoniak TVP Info 05:55 Info Poranek 05:59 Serwis Info Poranek 06:06 Info Poranek 06:10 Pogoda Info 06:15 Info Poranek 06:29 Serwis Info Poranek 06:50 Pogoda Info 06:55 Info Poranek 06:59 Serwis Info Poranek 07:05 Info Poranek 07:10 Pogoda Info 07:15 Info Poranek 07:29 Serwis Info Poranek 07:42 Gość poranka 07:50 Info Poranek 07:59 Serwis Info Poranek 08:10 Info Poranek 08:23 Pogoda Info 08:29 Serwis Info Poranek 08:53 Info Poranek 08:59 Serwis Info Poranek 09:07 Pogoda Info 09:12 Info Poranek 09:29 Serwis Info Poranek 10:29 Serwis Info Dzień 10:55 Pogoda Info 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień 11:55 Pogoda Info 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień 12:55 Pogoda Info 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień 13:22 Pogoda Info 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień 14:55 Pogoda Info 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień 15:25 Pogoda Info 15:30 Info Dzień 16:30 Puls Polski; magazyn 16:55 Pogoda Info 16:58 Flesz Info 17:15 Teleexpress Extra 17:32 To jest temat; magazyn 17:56 Dla niesłyszących - Twoje Info - JM 18:30 Po przecinku; rozmowa 18:51 INFOrmacje 19:11 INFOrozmowa 19:30 INFObiznes 19:50 Pogoda Info 19:57 Dziś wieczorem 20:12 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 20:44 Flesz - Serwis Info 20:52 Pogoda Info 21:00 Serwis Info Wieczór 21:09 Pogoda Info 21:15 Twoja Sprawa; magazyn 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:50 Flesz - Panorama Dnia 21:51 Panorama Dnia 22:48 Pogoda Info 22:55 Godzina po godzinie - podsumowanie dnia 23:45 Sportowy Wieczór 23:58 Audiencja generalna papieża Franciszka - skrót 00:10 Teleexpress Extra 00:30 To jest temat; magazyn 01:00 Dziś wieczorem 01:15 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 01:47 Flesz - Serwis Info 02:00 Serwis Info Wieczór 02:20 Panorama Dnia 03:12 Pogoda Info 03:20 Dziś wieczorem 03:35 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 04:07 Flesz - Serwis Info 04:15 Eurowiadomości 04:30 Godzina po godzinie - podsumowanie dnia 05:15 Drogi dla Ciebie. 10 mniej. Zwolnij!; magazyn 05:30 Twoja Sprawa; magazyn Polsat HD 5.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 8.00 Trudne sprawy 9.00 Malanow ski i Partnerzy 10.00 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie 11.00 Dlaczego ja? 12.00 Pielęgniarki 13.00 Trudne sprawy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość 14.45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie 15.50 Wydarzenia, Pogoda 16.15 Interwencja 16.30 Malanowski i Partnerzy 17.00 Dlaczego ja? 18.00 Pierwsza miłość 18.50 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 19.30 Świat w edług Kiepskich 20.40 TOP CHEF 22.05 Wykiwać klawisza - komedia, USA, 2005 0.20 Studenci - komedia, USA, 2008 2.20 Tajemnice losu TVN HD 5.50 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 6.10 Mango Telezakupy 7.15 Detektywi - program kryminalny 7.50 Doradca smaku 8.00 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10.55 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 11.25 Szkoła - serial 12.25 Szpital - program obyczajowy 13.25 Ugotowani 14.00 Ukryta prawda - program obyczajowy 15.00 Szkoła - serial 16.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.00 Ukryta prawda - program obyczajowy 18.00 Szpital - program obyczajowy 19.00 Fakty, Sport, Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 20.10 Doradca smaku 20.15 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 20.50 Ugotowani 21.30 Project Runway 22.35 Mission: Impossible III - film sensacyjny, USA, Niemcy, Chiny 2006 1.05 Żony Hollywood 2.05 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 2.30 Sekrety Magii 3.50 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 4.50 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV 4 6.00 Zamiana Żon 7.05 Nowy Scooby i Scrappy Doo 7.35 Jake i piraci z Nibylandii 8.05 Nowy Scooby i Scrappy Doo 8.35 Jake i piraci z Nibylandii 9.00 Garfield Show 10.00 Czarodzieje z Waverly Place 11.00 Dzikie serce 12.00 Sekrety Sąsiadów 13.00 Policjantki i Policjanci 14.00 STOP Drogówka 15.00 Czarodzieje z Waverly Place 16.00 Dom nie do poznania 17.00 Dzikie serce 18.00 Sekrety Sąsiadów 18.30 Sekrety Sąsiadów 19.00 Policjantki i Policjanci 20.00 Outsider - thriller, USA, 2014 22.00 Dom w głębi lasu - horror, USA, 2012 0.05 Spadkobiercy 1.05 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów 1.35 Interwencja 1.55 To był dzień 3.00 Dekoratornia 4.00 Disco Polo Life 5.00 Disco Polo Life TVN 7 HD 5.10 We Dwoje - program rozrywkowy 6.30 Męski Typ 2: Maciej Wisławski 7.00 Julia - serial obyczajowy 7.35 Brzydula - serial obyczajowy 8.10 Sąd rodzinny - program sądowy 9.10 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 10.10 Gwiazdy wierzą w duchy - reality show 11.15 Mango Telezakupy 12.50 Sąd rodzinny - program sądowy 13.50 Szpital - program obyczajowy 14.50 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 15.50 Julia - serial obyczajowy 16.25 Brzydula - serial obyczajowy 17.00 Kobieta ze stali - telenowela 18.00 Gwiazdy wierzą w duchy - reality show 19.00 Dr House I - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Wyspa tajemnic - film sensacyjny, USA 2009 22.55 Czarne lustro - serial 23.55 Intrygant - komedia, USA 2009 2.15 Punkt krytyczny - serial sensacyjny 3.10 Sekrety Magii - program Polsat 2 6:00 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie Odcinek: 46 7:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 2057 7:45 Awantura o kasę Odcinek: 181 8:45 Pensjonat pod Różą Odcinek: 81 9:45 Miodowe lata Odcinek: 17 10:20 Miodowe lata Odcinek: 18 10:55 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 10 11:25 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 11 11:55 13 posterunek Odcinek: 16 12:30 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 123 13:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 124 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 436 14:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 437 14:30 Spadkobiercy Odcinek: 72 15:35 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 137 16:10 Miodowe lata Odcinek: 19 16:45 Miodowe lata Odcinek: 20 17:20 13 posterunek Odcinek: 17 18:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 410 18:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 411 19:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 320 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 264 21:45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie Odcinek: 47 22:50 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 137 23:30 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 4 0:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 25 0:30 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 320 1:30 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 264 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:05 Interwencja 3:20 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 2058 4:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 434 4:30 Aleja sław Odcinek: 49 5:00 Przez żołądek do serca Odcinek: 45 5:30 Skarby III Rzeszy Odcinek: 10 TV Trwam 8:00 Informacje dnia 8:15 Polski punkt widzenia 8:40 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 8:45 Każdy maluch to potrafi 9:00 Kalejdoskop młodych 9:30 Aktualności akademickie WSKSiM 9:35 Hostia stała się ciałem, wino stało się krwią 9:50 Święty na każdy dzień 10:00 Audiencja Generalna Ojca Świętego Franciszka z Watykanu 11:10 Petra - tajemnicze miasto 11:25 Myśląc ojczyzna 11:35 Don Hoppe 12:00 Aniol Pański 12:03 Informacje dnia 12:20 Oratorium Pasyjne - Cierpienie Chrystusa 13:50 Święty na każdy dzień 14:00 Św. Patryk 14:55 W służbie Sercu Jezusowemu - ks. Sebastian Pelczar 15:40 Hwange 15:50 Pytasz i wiesz 16:00 Informacje dnia 16:10 Na zdrowie 16:30 Po co nam wykopaliska? Odcinek: 3 17:00 Po stronie prawdy 17:55 40 dni ze św. Franciszkiem 18:00 Anioł Pański 18:05 Informacje dnia 18:15 Rozmowy niedokończone 19:25 Święty na każdy dzień 19:30 Parauszek i przyjaciele Odcinek: 11 19:45 Modlitwa z telefonicznym udziałem dzieci 20:00 Informacje dnia 20:20 Różaniec 20:50 Myśląc ojczyzna 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 21:20 Informacje dnia 21:40 Polski punkt widzenia 22:00 Albert Schweitzer 23:50 Lusaka Bauleni 0:00 Świat w obrazach 0:05 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 0:10 Informacje dnia 0:30 Po co nam wykopaliska? Odcinek: 3 0:55 40 dni ze św. Franciszkiem 1:00 Anioł Pański 1:05 Pytasz i wiesz 1:15 Rozmowy niedokończone 2:25 Święty na każdy dzień 2:30 Parauszek i przyjaciele Odcinek: 11 2:45 Modlitwa z telefonicznym udziałem dzieci 3:00 Informacje dnia 3:20 Różaniec 3:50 Myśląc ojczyzna 4:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 4:20 Informacje dnia 4:40 Polski punkt widzenia 5:00 Kim jest papież Franciszek? 5:45 Po cóż są nam święci 6:00 Po stronie prawdy 6:55 Kruszynka 7:30 Domek nr 6 7:55 Świat w obrazach TVN 24 HD 5:55 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 6:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 6:15 Skrót informacji 6:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 6:45 Skrót informacji 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 7:15 Skrót informacji 7:30 Jeden na jeden 7:45 Skrót informacji 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 8:15 Skrót informacji 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, biznes, pogoda 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, biznes, pogoda 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, biznes, pogoda 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, biznes, pogoda 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, biznes, pogoda 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, biznes, pogoda 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, biznes, pogoda 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, biznes, pogoda 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, biznes, pogoda 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, biznes, pogoda 15:00 15 na żywo 16:00 Fakty po południu 17:30 Teleserwis, pogoda 18:00 Tak jest 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Fakty po Faktach 20:00 Kropka nad i 20:30 Czarno na białym 21:00 Dwie prawdy 21:30 Polska i świat 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 0:00 Fakty po Faktach 0:45 Kropka nad i 1:10 Czarno na białym 1:40 Szkło kontaktowe 2:45 Maja w ogrodzie 3:15 Ciąg dalszy nastąpił 3:45 Dokument/ Inny punkt widzenia/ Polska i Świat 4:55 Maja w ogrodzie 5:35 Kropka nad i TVN 24 Biznes i Świat 7:00 Serwis informacyjny 7:17 Publicystyka ekonomiczna 7:30 Serwis zagraniczny 8:00 Serwis informacyjny 8:17 Publicystyka ekonomiczna 8:30 Serwis zagraniczny 9:00 Serwis informacyjny 9:17 Publicystyka ekonomiczna 9:30 Świat według Jacka 10:00 Serwis informacyjny 10:10 Kiosk z gazetami 10:15 Serwis informacyjny 10:35 Serwis informacyjny 10:43 Kiosk z gazetami 10:55 Serwis informacyjny 11:10 Kiosk z gazetami 11:15 Serwis informacyjny 11:33 Serwis informacyjny 11:53 Serwis informacyjny 12:10 Publicystyka ekonomiczna 12:22 Serwis informacyjny 12:28 Pogoda dla biznesu 12:29 Serwis zagraniczny 12:52 Serwis informacyjny 12:58 Pogoda 12:59 Serwis informacyjny 13:10 Publicystyka ekonomiczna 13:22 Serwis informacyjny 13:28 Pogoda dla biznesu 13:29 Serwis zagraniczny 13:52 Serwis informacyjny 13:58 Pogoda 13:59 Serwis informacyjny 14:05 Publicystyka ekonomiczna 14:10 Milion w portfelu 14:22 Serwis informacyjny 14:28 Pogoda dla biznesu 14:29 Serwis zagraniczny 14:52 Serwis informacyjny 14:58 Pogoda 14:59 Serwis informacyjny 15:10 Publicystyka ekonomiczna 15:21 Serwis informacyjny 15:27 Pogoda dla biznesu 15:28 Serwis zagraniczny 15:51 Serwis informacyjny 15:57 Pogoda 15:58 Świat o czwartej 16:20 Świat o czwartej 16:28 Pogoda dla biznesu 16:29 Świat o czwartej 16:48 Świat o czwartej 17:00 Bilans 17:20 Milion w portfelu 17:26 Pogoda dla biznesu 17:30 Publicystyka 18:00 Serwis informacyjny 18:15 Biznes dla ludzi - twoje pieniądze 18:25 Biznes dla ludzi - twoja praca 18:37 Biznes dla ludzi - twoje umowy 18:47 Biznes dla ludzi - twoja firma i podatki 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Fakty po Faktach 19:57 Serwis informacyjny 20:25 Świat 21:00 Serwis informacyjny 21:15 Świat technologii 21:40 Milion w portfelu 21:47 Bilans 22:00 24 godziny 22:35 24 godziny 23:00 Dokument 0:18 Świat 0:50 24 godziny 1:25 24 godziny 1:45 Biznes dla ludzi - twoje pieniądze 1:55 Biznes dla ludzi - twoja praca 2:06 Biznes dla ludzi - twoje umowy 2:17 Biznes dla ludzi - twoja firma i podatki 2:32 Inny punkt widzenia 3:17 Xsięgarnia 3:46 Drugie śniadanie mistrzów 4:37 24 godziny 5:10 24 godziny 5:30 Tydzień na rynkach 5:51 Biznes dla ludzi 6:30 Świat technologii Polsat News HD 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 8:50 Graffiti 9:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 10:00 Serwis informacyjny 10:25 Pogoda 10:30 Serwis informacyjny 10:55 Pogoda 11:00 Serwis informacyjny 11:25 Pogoda 11:30 Serwis informacyjny 11:55 Pogoda 12:00 Serwis informacyjny 12:25 Pogoda 12:30 Serwis informacyjny 12:55 Pogoda 13:00 Serwis informacyjny 13:25 Pogoda 13:30 Serwis informacyjny 13:55 Pogoda 14:00 Serwis informacyjny 14:25 Pogoda 14:30 Serwis informacyjny 14:55 Pogoda 15:00 Serwis informacyjny 15:20 Sport 15:25 Pogoda 15:30 Serwis informacyjny 15:35 Światowidz 15:50 Wydarzenia popołudniowe 16:10 Rozmowa "Wydarzeń" 16:25 Pogoda 16:30 To jest dzień 18:25 Pogoda 18:30 Biznes informacje 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:15 Gość "Wydarzeń" 19:35 Serwis informacyjny 20:00 To był dzień 21:00 Serwis informacyjny 21:25 Pogoda 21:30 Tak czy nie 22:00 Wydarzenia Opinie Komentarze 22:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:00 Informacje dnia 23:50 Pogoda 23:55 Interwencja 0:15 Gość "Wydarzeń" 0:35 To był dzień. Otwarcie 1:30 Biznes informacje 1:50 Przerwa w nadawaniu Polsat News 2 6:00 WidziMiSię 7:00 Prawy do Lewego, Lewy do Prawego 8:00 To był dzień na świecie 9:00 WidziMiSię 10:00 Serwis informacyjny 10:20 Pogoda 10:30 Publicystyka 11:00 Serwis informacyjny 11:20 Pogoda 11:30 Publicystyka 12:00 Serwis informacyjny 12:20 Pogoda 12:30 Publicystyka 13:00 Serwis informacyjny 13:20 Pogoda 13:30 Publicystyka 14:00 Serwis informacyjny 14:20 Pogoda 14:30 Publicystyka 15:00 Serwis informacyjny 15:15 Pogoda 15:25 Publicystyka 15:35 Światowidz 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Rozmowa "Wydarzeń" 16:30 Zoom na giełdę 17:00 Serwis informacyjny 17:10 Pogoda 17:20 Zoom na giełdę 18:00 Rozmowa polityczna 18:30 Biznes informacje 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:15 Gość "Wydarzeń" 19:35 Arts of Crafts 19:45 Od redakcji 20:00 Prawy do Lewego, Lewy do Prawego 21:00 To był dzień na świecie 22:00 WidziMiSię 23:00 Rozmowa polityczna 23:30 Biznes informacje 23:50 Prawy do Lewego, Lewy do Prawego 0:50 Od redakcji 1:00 Informacje dnia 1:45 Arts of Crafts 2:00 To był dzień na świecie 3:00 Informacje dnia 3:40 Nie daj się fiskusowi 4:00 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV Puls HD 6.00 Złotopolscy - telenowela obyczajowa 7.00 Nash Bridges - serial sensacyjny 9.50 Sekret - telenowela obyczajowa 10.55 Zbuntowany anioł - telenowela obyczajowa 11.55 Co ludzie powiedzą? - serial 12.30 Królowa Serc - telenowela obyczajowa 14.30 Niania - serial komediowy 16.00 13 Posterunek 2 - serial komediowy 17.25 Boso przez świat - serial 19.00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru - serial animowany 20.00 Asterix i Obelix: W służbie Jej Królewskiej Mości - film przygodowy 22.25 Kula w łeb - film akcji, USA 2012 0.10 American Horror Story: Asylum - serial 1.10 Intelligence - serial 2.05 W blasku fleszy 2.30 Dyżur 3.00 JRG w akcji 3.25 Dyżur 3.50 JRG w akcji 4.15 Menu na miarę 4.40 Z archiwum policji 5.05 Menu na miarę 5.30 Z archiwum policji Puls 2 HD 6:00 Niania Odcinek: 39 Sezon: 3 6:30 Niania Odcinek: 40 Sezon: 3 7:00 Całkiem nowe przygody Toma i Jerry'ego Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 2 7:20 Flintstonowie Odcinek: 123 8:00 Flintstonowie Odcinek: 124 8:20 Kung Fu Panda - legenda o niezwykłości Odcinek: 201 Sezon: 2 9:00 Kung Fu Panda - legenda o niezwykłości Odcinek: 202 Sezon: 2 9:20 Psi patrol Odcinek: 13 10:00 Bąbelkowy świat gupików Odcinek: 18 10:40 Dziwny świat kota Filemona Odcinek: 13 10:50 Przygody kota Filemona Odcinek: 1 11:00 Zaczarowany ołówek Odcinek: 13 11:10 Zaczarowany ołówek Odcinek: 14 11:30 Zaczarowany ołówek Odcinek: 15 11:40 Zaczarowany ołówek Odcinek: 16 11:50 Baranek Shaun Odcinek: 97 11:55 Baranek Shaun Odcinek: 98 12:05 Baranek Shaun Odcinek: 99 12:25 Baranek Shaun Odcinek: 100 12:40 Baranek Shaun Odcinek: 1 12:45 Klub Winx Odcinek: 615 Sezon: 6 13:20 Klub Winx Odcinek: 616 Sezon: 6 13:45 Winx Club: Tajemnica morskich głębin 15:25 Pixie i Dixie Odcinek: 7 15:30 Pixie i Dixie Odcinek: 8 15:40 Pixie i Dixie Odcinek: 9 16:00 Gumisie Odcinek: 12 16:30 Gumisie Odcinek: 13 17:00 Zwariowane melodie Odcinek: 26 17:10 Zwariowane melodie Odcinek: 27 17:20 Zwariowane melodie Odcinek: 28 17:25 Zwariowane melodie Odcinek: 29 17:40 Zwariowane melodie Odcinek: 30 17:45 Zwariowane melodie Odcinek: 31 18:00 Całkiem nowe przygody Toma i Jerry'ego Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 2 18:30 Całkiem nowe przygody Toma i Jerry'ego Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 2 19:00 Gwiazdy lombardu Odcinek: 1 19:30 Gwiazdy lombardu Odcinek: 2 20:00 Gwiazdy lombardu Odcinek: 3 20:30 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 7 21:25 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 7 22:25 Kobiety, które niosły śmierć Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 3 23:25 Jerry Springer Show Odcinek: 33 Sezon: 18 0:20 Gwiazdy polskiego kabaretu Odcinek: 14 1:30 Dyżur Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 2 2:00 Z archiwum policji Odcinek: 1 2:30 Menu na miarę Odcinek: 11 3:00 Z archiwum policji Odcinek: 2 3:25 Menu na miarę Odcinek: 1 3:50 W blasku fleszy Odcinek: 10 4:15 JRG w akcji Odcinek: 9 4:40 Dyżur Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 2 5:05 JRG w akcji Odcinek: 12 5:30 Ale numer! Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 4 TV 6 6.00 Szósty zmysł 7.00 STOP Drogówka 8.00 Galileo Extra 9.00 Rodzina zastępcza 10.00 Mistrz kuchni: Gordon Ramsay 11.00 Frank i dżungla 12.05 Miodowe lata 12.35 Miodowe lata - serial komediowy 13.10 Miodowe lata - serial komediowy 13.45 Rodzina zastępcza 14.45 Rude Tube 15.15 Strażnik Teksasu 16.15 Wojny parkingowe 16.45 Customy Danny'ego 17.15 Czarodziejki 18.15 Miodowe lata 18.50 Miodowe lata 19.25 Miodowe lata 20.00 Galileo Extra 21.00 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów 21.30 Jak zmieniliśmy świat 22.30 Wielcy ludzie wielkich wojen 23.30 Breaking Bad 0.30 Breaking Bad 1.30 Strażnik Teksasu 2.30 Włatcy móch 3.00 Top 10 Lista Przebojów 4.00 Top 10 Lista Przebojów 5.00 Szósty zmysł Canal + HD 6:00 Aktualności filmowe+ 6:30 Łapu capu ekstra 7:00 +De Lux 7:30 Nie przegap 7:40 Łapu capu 7:45 Aktualności filmowe+ 8:15 Versace. Geniusz, sława i morderstwo 9:45 W tonacji+ 10:35 Joséphine 12:05 Łapu capu ekstra 12:35 Lance Armstrong. Nie cofnę się przed niczym 14:20 Kuchnia filmowa 14:50 Wykapany ojciec 16:35 W tonacji+ 17:25 Ostatni strażnicy 18:55 Nie przegap 19:00 Chiński zodiak 21:00 Eks mojego życia 22:25 Nie przegap ekstra 22:35 Zulu 0:20 Sierpień w hrabstwie Osage 2:20 Kolos 3:55 Soból i panna Canal + Film HD 6:00 Koniec gry - film sensacyjny, Polska 1992 7:25 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 7:35 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 7:45 + De Lux - magazyn motoryzacyjny 8:15 Aktualności filmowe+ - magazyn filmowy 8:50 Łapu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne 9:20 Król Ralph - komedia, USA 1991 11:00 Serce nie sługa - komedia romantyczna, USA 2001 12:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 12:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:55 Ostatnie psy Arktyki - film dokumentalny, Nowa Zelandia 2011 13:50 Nie przegap extra - magazyn informacyjny 14:05 Farciarz Gilmore - komedia, USA 1996 15:40 Aktualności filmowe+ - magazyn filmowy 16:10 Zapasy z życiem. Matematyczne podchody - film krótkometrażowy 16:25 Rysiek Lwie Serce - film animowany, Hiszpania 2013 18:00 Promised Land - dramat obyczajowy, Zjednoczone Emiraty Arabskie/USA 2012 19:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:00 Dla kobiety - dramat obyczajowy, Francja 2013 21:50 Facet (nie)potrzebny od zaraz - komedia romantyczna, Polska 2014 23:20 Zrodzony w ogniu - dramat sensacyjny, Wielka Brytania/USA 2013 1:15 Ga, ga. Chwała bohaterom - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1985 2:40 Z miłości - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 2011 4:20 Epitafium dla Barbary Radziwiłłówny - film historyczny, Polska 1982 Canal + Sport HD 6:00 Premier League 7:00 Serie A 7:45 AS Monaco - Arsenal FC 9:45 Liga Mistrzów 11:00 Basket+ 11:15 Atlético Madryt - Bayer 04 Leverkusen 13:15 Liga Mistrzów 14:00 AS Monaco - Arsenal FC 16:00 Liga Mistrzów 17:15 Basket+ 17:30 Mecz na+ 19:30 O co biega? Odcinek: 1 20:00 Liga Mistrzów 20:40 FC Barcelona - Manchester City 22:40 Liga Mistrzów 0:00 Basket+ 0:15 Borussia Dortmund - Juventus FC 2:15 Liga Mistrzów 3:30 Ligue 1 4:30 La Liga 5:00 Premier League HBO HD 6:00 Muppety: Poza prawem 7:45 Majestic 10:15 Naprzód, Eddy! 11:55 Moja wola 12:45 Pod dnem 14:35 Góra czarownic 16:15 Detektywi nie do pary 17:55 Jestem Sam 20:10 Piękna i bestia 22:05 Na śmierć i życie 23:50 Dziewczyny Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 4 0:25 Skradzione szczęście 1:55 Ostatnie piętro 3:20 Pod mocnym Smarzolem 4:15 Ta ostatnia noc HBO 2 HD 6:00 Molly Maxwell 7:30 Thor: Mroczny świat 9:25 Wyścig po życie 10:55 Smerfy II 12:40 Fakty i akty 14:20 Cudowne tu i teraz 15:55 Bitwa roku 17:45 Jeszcze większe dzieci 19:25 Uwierz 21:00 Gra o tron Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 3 22:00 Brawurowe kradzieże: Historia Różowych Panter 23:35 Na ratunek kumplowi 1:15 Zabawa w duszenie 2:45 Hostel II 4:20 Byle dalej stąd HBO Comedy HD 10:00 Terapia w sieci Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 3 10:30 Pępek świata Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 5 10:55 Rycerze z Szanghaju 12:50 Kraina lodu 14:30 Dolina Krzemowa Odcinek: 1 15:05 Pępek świata Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 5 15:30 Terapia w sieci Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 3 16:00 Operacja Babeczka 17:30 Kraina lodu 19:15 Ekipa Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 5 19:40 Ekipa Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 5 20:10 Dolina Krzemowa Odcinek: 2 20:45 Przegląd tygodnia: Wieczór z Johnem Oliverem Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 21:20 Bilet na Księżyc 23:20 Tenacious D: kostka przeznaczenia 0:55 Ramię za milion dolarów 3:00 Ekipa Ameryki: Policjanci z jajami 4:35 Ekipa Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 5 5:00 Ekipa Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 5 5:25 Przerwa w nadawaniu Cinemax HD 6:00 Zawód: reporter 7:55 Jeszcze jedno życie 8:20 Dzień Martina 10:00 Zakonnica 11:50 Tysiące mil samotności 13:40 Cztery minuty 15:15 Tony, dorośnij 16:45 Dzień Martina 18:25 Ed TV 20:30 Życie płata figle 22:00 Kapadocja Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 3 23:00 Ziemia żywych trupów 0:35 Mroczny Hongkong 2:20 Tommy 3:55 Gwiezdny przybysz Cinemax 2 HD 6:00 Jack, jakiego nie znacie 8:10 Sprawa Dominicich 9:55 BAFTA: Życie na ekranie 1Odcinek: 5 10:20 Trudny zakład 12:05 Szklana menażeria 14:15 Witamy w Chinach 14:40 Zawód: reporter 16:40 Sprawa Dominicich 18:25 Zakonnica 20:15 Cztery minuty 22:00 Banshee Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 3 22:55 Walka o ogień 0:40 Cały ten zgiełk 2:40 Gry intymne 4:05 Tysiące mil samotności Sundance Channel HD 6:00 Steve McQueen - The Essence of Cool 7:30 Rankin Presents: Collabor8te Odcinek: 4 8:10 Brat z innej planety 10:00 Falling Awake 12:00 Movie Talk Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 3 12:30 Iconoclasts Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 6 13:00 Secret State Odcinek: 2 14:00 Steve McQueen - The Essence of Cool 15:30 Rankin Presents: Collabor8te Odcinek: 4 16:10 Brat z innej planety 18:00 Burt's Buzz 19:30 Bending All the Rules 21:00 Secret State Odcinek: 3 22:00 Brother's Keeper 23:50 The Higher Force 1:20 Rankin Presents: Collabor8te Odcinek: 1 2:00 Burt's Buzz 3:30 Bending All the Rules 5:00 Secret State Odcinek: 3 FilmBox 6:40 Tristan i Izolda 9:15 TV okazje 12:00 Obywatel Duane 13:50 Świat według Bundych Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 5 14:20 Świat według Bundych Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 5 15:00 Diabelskie wiatry 17:00 Lucky Luke 19:20 TV okazje 20:00 Świat według Bundych Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 5 20:40 Świat według Bundych Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 5 21:15 Opowieści o rozkwitaniu Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 22:20 Twardzielka Odcinek: 4 23:35 Trawka Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 6 0:15 Czas zemsty 2:05 Z archiwum seksu Odcinek: 1006 4:45 Jack Hunter i Gwiazda Niebios Odcinek: 3 FilmBox Extra 6:40 Agora 8:45 List dla króla 10:30 Czarodziejka Lili: smok i magiczna księga 11:55 Dom 13:30 Absolutnie prawdziwa miłość 14:55 Miłosne zapiski 16:25 Najlepsi z najlepszych 18:00 Mamma Gógó 19:30 Zabójczy miesiąc miodowy 21:00 The Slap Odcinek: 8 22:00 Rzeźnia na szynach 23:35 Chloe 1:05 The Slap Odcinek: 8 2:05 Ból serca 4:00 Witaj Kaniousha 5:00 Lope FilmBox Family 7:40 Polleke 9:15 Benoit i spółka 10:40 Kłopotliwy przyjaciel 12:20 Ukryta twierdza 13:55 O czym szumią wierzby 15:35 Madelief - rysy na stole 17:00 Brzuszek Mary 18:35 Lisa i tygrys szablozębny 20:05 Samotny ojciec Odcinek: 3 20:55 Zagubiony 22:20 Przerwa w nadawaniu FilmBox HD 5:15 Panie domu 6:45 Klub Winx - tajemnica zaginionego królestwa 8:15 Król wojowników 9:45 Ból serca 11:45 Ślub w Vegas 13:10 Mali agenci. Wyścig z czasem 4D 14:35 Punkt widzenia 16:00 Marco Polo Odcinek: 1 17:25 Nieustraszeni bracia Grimm 19:20 Ostatni legion 21:00 Skazany na wolność 22:40 Trawka Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 2 23:10 Trawka Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 2 23:35 Zabójcy Odcinek: 3 1:05 Podejrzana 2:35 Fotograf weselny 4:25 Przerwa w nadawaniu TVP Kultura 07:05 Eurokultura (Eurokultura); magazyn kulturalny kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (2015) 07:30 Chłopi - odc. 13/13 - Zemsta - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 08:35 Portrety - Art Spiegelman (The Art of Spiegelman); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2009) 09:30 Młody Tancerz Roku 2015 - dzień drugi; cykl reportaży 09:50 Dziecko wojny (Ivanovo detstvo); dramat kraj prod.ZSRR (1962) 11:30 Cappuccino z książką (II, odc. 2); magazyn 11:55 Co Ty wiesz o religii? - Judaizm świątynny; Wykład 12:10 Kulturanek - Poczytalne i niepoczytalne (s. III, odc. 11); magazyn 12:40 10 lat TVP Kultura - Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - Ennio Morricone 13:15 Eurokultura (Eurokultura); magazyn kulturalny kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (2015) 13:40 Studio Kultura - Filmy Andrzeja Wajdy - Popiół i diament 13:45 Filmy Andrzeja Wajdy - Popiół i diament - txt. str. 777; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1958) 15:45 Młody Tancerz Roku 2015 - dzień drugi; cykl reportaży 16:05 Chłopi - odc. 13/13 - Zemsta - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 17:15 Portrety - Art Spiegelman (The Art of Spiegelman); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2009) 18:10 Dziecko wojny (Ivanovo detstvo); dramat kraj prod.ZSRR (1962) 20:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 20:20 Krajobraz po wojnie - Scena zbrodni (The act of killing) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Norwegia, Dania (2012) 22:25 Młody Tancerz Roku 2015 - dzień trzeci; cykl reportaży 22:45 To nie tak - Wolność słowa, bluźnierstwo, mowa nienawiści; program publicystyczny 23:25 RPA - państwo przemocy (State of Violence); dramat kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki, Francja (2010) 00:50 Studio Kultura - Filmy Andrzeja Wajdy - Popiół i diament 01:00 Filmy Andrzeja Wajdy - Popiół i diament - txt. str. 777; dramat 02:55 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 03:15 Młody Tancerz Roku 2015 - dzień trzeci; cykl reportaży 03:30 RPA - państwo przemocy (State of Violence); dramat kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki, Francja (2010) 04:50 Pasmo kontemplacyjne 05:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 06:50 Dziennik telewizyjny - 18.03.1989 07:45 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 11 Chorwacja (45) Baranja; magazyn kulinarny 08:10 Cafe Historia - "Sen o Morzach i Koloniach"; program publicystyczny 08:35 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Wojna i gospodarka cz. 4; cykl dokumentalny 09:10 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 2) - odc. 63 (seria II, odc. 15) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 63); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011) 10:10 Był sobie człowiek - Czasy Ludwika XIV 18/26 (Il etait une fois... L'homme / Le grand sicle du Louis XIV); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1978) 10:40 Zaproszenie - Z Ziemi pod ziemię 11:15 Wielcy marzyciele - Konstanty Ciołkowski (Great Dreamers) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Ukraina (2013) 12:15 Ruski miesiąc - W poszukiwaniu carskich skarbów (On the hunt for the Tsar's treasures); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2012) 13:20 Sen o Morzach i Koloniach; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2011) 14:10 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /17/ - "Przeżyj to sam" - Lombard 14:15 Notacje - Jadwiga Lesiecka. Sztuka i smutek; cykl dokumentalny 14:35 Spór o historię - Odsiecz Wiedeńska czy warto było?; debata 15:15 Sensacje XX wieku - Zaginione archiwa, cz. 1 - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny 15:45 Sensacje XX wieku - Zaginione archiwa, cz. 2 - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny 16:15 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 16:45 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /2/ - "Kryzysowa narzeczona" - Lady Pank 17:00 Generał Polskich Nadziei - Władysław Anders - Generał Polskich Nadziei - Władysław Anders cz. 1; dokument fabularyzowany 18:10 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 2) - odc. 64 (seria II, odc. 16) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 64); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011) 19:05 Był sobie człowiek - Czasy Ludwika XIV 18/26 (Il etait une fois... L'homme / Le grand sicle du Louis XIV); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1978) 19:40 Flesz historii - odc. 225; cykl reportaży 20:00 Einsatzgruppen. Oddziały śmierci - Część 3/4: Stosy 1942 - 1943 (Einsatzgruppen, the death brigades); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2009) 21:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 21:40 Sensacje XX wieku - Zaginione archiwa, cz. 3 - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny 22:10 Sensacje XX wieku - Stalin - droga do władzy /1/; cykl dokumentalny 22:40 Wierzyliśmy - cz. 1 (Noi credevamo (We believed)); serial kraj prod.Włochy (2010) 00:25 Zaproszenie - Z Ziemi pod ziemię 01:00 My, dzieci z Lagrów; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2008) 02:15 Ten, który zestrzelił Boeinga; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2004) 03:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rozrywka '''06:20 KabareTOP czyli kabaretowa lista przebojów - (2); program rozrywkowy 06:50 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 35 Tunezja (132) - Mahdia; magazyn kulinarny 07:25 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Portugalskie przyjemności - odc. 26 - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 07:55 Okrasa łamie przepisy - W krainie dźwięków i smaków - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny 08:30 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 3/80; teleturniej 09:05 Tylko jeden skecz - "W chińskiej rastauracji" - Kabaret Ani Mru Mru /3/; program rozrywkowy 09:20 Śpiewające fortepiany - (75) 10:15 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /43/ - "Poszłabym za Tobą" - Breakout 10:30 Kabaretowy Klub Kanapowy - Kabaret DNO (12); program kabaretowy 11:30 Życie to Kabaret - Formacja Chatelet (1); widowisko rozrywkowe 12:30 Życie to Kabaret - Hrabi Dracula (2) - txt. str. 777; program satyryczny 13:20 Tylko jeden skecz - "Wizyta rodziców" - Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju; program rozrywkowy 13:40 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 41; teleturniej 14:15 Humor w odcinkach - Badziewiakowie - Głodówka /12/; serial TVP 14:45 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Wczasy z Kabaretem - Szczecin 2013 (1). All Inclusive; program rozrywkowy 15:50 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Wczasy z Kabaretem - Szczecin 2013 (2). Miss turnusu; program rozrywkowy 16:50 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Wczasy z Kabaretem - Szczecin 2013 (3). Na letnisko czy do wód; program rozrywkowy 17:50 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Gdzieś w Afryce - odc. 27 - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 18:20 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 35 Tunezja (133) - Kerkennach i Sfax; magazyn kulinarny 18:55 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Piernikowa kuchnia Kopernika - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny 19:35 Humor w odcinkach - Badziewiakowie - Odwiedziny /13/; serial TVP 20:15 Śpiewające fortepiany - (76) 21:20 Paranienormalni Tonight - (3); program rozrywkowy 22:15 Życie to Kabaret - Scena Dobrego Humoru - "Z młodymi jak najbardziej" (2); program kabaretowy 23:05 Tylko dla dorosłych - (odc. 8); program satyryczny 23:35 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /42/ - "Zacznij od Bacha" - Zbigniew Wodecki 23:45 Niezapomniane Koncerty - "Classic meets Pop" (2); koncert 00:50 Niezapomniane Koncerty - "LUKSUS" - koncert piosenek Grzesiuka pryzgotowanych przez formację towarzysko - muzyczną Szwagierkolaska 01:35 Tylko jeden skecz - "Dotacje unijne" - Paranienormalni; program rozrywkowy 01:55 Życie to Kabaret - Formacja Chatelet (2); widowisko rozrywkowe 03:00 Rozrywka Retro - Stępa, kłusem i galopem czyli 100 lat Kabaretu Koń Polski 03:55 Zakończenie dnia '''TVP ABC 05:25 Bolek i Lolek na Dzikim Zachodzie - Koniokrad, odc. 5 05:40 Pampalini, łowca zwierząt - Pampalini i tapir; serial animowany 05:55 Smerfy - Piskusia, odc. 33 (Squeaky); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 06:25 Domowe przedszkole - Teatrzyk w kuchni; program dla dzieci 06:55 Bali - Nie oddam!, odc. 17 (I don't want to give it back!); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2006) 07:10 Nie ma jak Rosie - Skaczące misie, odc. 17 (Skipping Bears, Talking Trees and Knitted Nests); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2013) 07:25 Budzik - Ilustracje; program dla dzieci 07:55 Misiowanki - odc. 19 Gabinet luster (In the house of mirrors); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2002) 08:25 Domisie - Lekarstwo dla Pani Róży; program dla dzieci 08:50 Baby Beetles - Baby Beetles, odc. 51; serial animowany 09:00 Dora poznaje świat - Zagubione miasto, odc. 59 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008) 09:30 Smerfy - Łza Smerfa, odc. 64 (The tear of a Smufr); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 10:00 Reksio - Reksio i jamnik, odc. 38; serial animowany 10:10 Stacyjkowo - Pies to obowiązek, odc. 17 (Koko’s Puppy Training); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 10:25 Baby Beetles - Baby Beetles, odc. 8; serial animowany 10:30 O czym one mówią - odc. 24; felieton 10:35 Domowe przedszkole - Teatrzyk w kuchni; program dla dzieci 11:10 Bali - Nie oddam!, odc. 17 (I don't want to give it back!); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2006) 11:25 Nie ma jak Rosie - Skaczące misie, odc. 17 (Skipping Bears, Talking Trees and Knitted Nests); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2013) 11:40 Budzik - Ilustracje; program dla dzieci 12:10 Misiowanki - odc. 19 Gabinet luster (In the house of mirrors); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2002) 12:40 Domisie - Lekarstwo dla Pani Róży; program dla dzieci 13:05 Baby Beetles - Baby Beetles, odc. 41; serial animowany 13:15 Smerfy - Piskusia, odc. 33 (Squeaky); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 13:45 Mały Miś s. III - Łódź na łyżwach, odc. 46 (Little bear and the ice boat); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1998) 14:10 Reksio - Reksio i jamnik, odc. 38; serial animowany 14:25 Stacyjkowo - Pies to obowiązek, odc. 17 (Koko’s Puppy Training); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 14:35 Baby Beetles - Baby Beetles, odc. 8; serial animowany 14:40 O czym one mówią - odc. 24; felieton 14:45 Talent za talent - /odc. 30/ 15:20 Bajeczki Maszy - org. Masha Tale's. Świniopas, odc. 19 (Masha Tale's); film animowany kraj prod.ROSJA (2014) 15:25 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Źrebak, odc. 26; serial animowany 15:40 Tom and Keri - Keri's Pictures Book, odc. 12; serial animowany 15:50 Jedynkowe Przedszkole - odc. 40; program dla dzieci 16:20 Bali - Robomiś na ratunek!, odc. 18 (Robobear to the rescue!); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2006) 16:35 Nie ma jak Rosie - Pilnowanie Małego Misia, odc. 18 (Looking After Little Bear); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2013) 16:45 Baby Beetles - Baby Beetles, odc. 8; serial animowany 16:50 O czym one mówią - odc. 24; felieton 17:00 Kaktus i Mały - Dlaczego przez puszki bolały nas nóżki?; serial animowany 17:05 Gimnastyka buzi i języka - odc. 28 P - B; magazyn 17:15 Przyjaciele lasu - odc. 21; cykl reportaży 17:30 Misiowanki - odc. 20 Wesołe miasteczko (Visit fun park); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2002) 18:00 Domisie - Domisiowy mecz; program dla dzieci 18:30 Dora poznaje świat - Oto Diego!, odc. 60 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008) 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Cudowny Smerf, odc. 65 (The miracle smufreer); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 19:20 Wieczorynka - Reksio - Reksio terapeuta, odc. 40; serial animowany 19:30 Wieczorynka - Stacyjkowo - Zosia i syrena, odc. 18 (Zephie’s Zoomaround); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 19:40 Wieczorynka - Przygody rozbójnika Rumcajsa - Jak Rumcajs rozpalił pod kotłem, odc. 18 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1967) 20:00 Masza i niedźwiedź - Próba orkiestry, odc. 19 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.ROSJA (2012) 20:10 Była sobie Ziemia - Rolnictwo, odc. 15 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2008) 20:45 Niewiarygodne przygody Marka Piegusa - Przygoda czwarta czyli niewiarygodne skutki wagarów pospolitych czyli powtórne spotkanie ze złodziejami tornistrów - txt. str. 777; serial przygodowy TVP 21:15 Zawód w cenie - odc. 3 pt. Kawa raz i samochód od środka; magazyn 21:40 Lubię to; program dla dzieci 21:50 Przedszkolandia - odc. 3; cykl dokumentalny 22:20 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - odc. 3 Film, fotografia - txt. str. 777; magazyn 22:50 Smerfy - Trufle dla wszystkich, odc. 34 (A mere truffle); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 23:20 Literkowe ABC 23:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Seriale '''06:05 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 72 - Sex, anarchia i rock'n'roll; serial obyczajowy TVP 06:40 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 73 - Nie tylko choinki mają czubki cz. I; serial obyczajowy TVP 07:20 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy - odc. 4/7 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 08:25 Druga szansa II - odc. 13/13 (Life Unexpected s. II, ep. 13, Affair Remembered); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 09:15 O mnie się nie martw 2 - odc. 2/13 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 10:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 1 - Ferie w domu - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 10:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 2 - Opiekunki - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 11:25 Ranczo - odc. 104 (seria VIII, odc. 13) - Wielkie otwarcie - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:20 Ranczo - odc. 1 (seria I, odc. 1) - Spadek - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 139 - Wyścig z czasem (Ojciec Mateusz XI odc. 5) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 14:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 140 - Zagubiona (Ojciec Mateusz XI odc. 6) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 15:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 543 - Życie za życie; serial TVP 16:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 3 - Kieszonkowe - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 16:40 Ranczo - odc. 2 (seria I, odc. 2) - Goście z zaświatów - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 17:45 Ranczo - odc. 3 (seria I, odc. 3) - Ksiądz z inicjatywą - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 4 - Siła argumentu, argument siły - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 19:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 141 - Wypadek (Ojciec Mateusz XI odc. 7) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 20:20 Sprawiedliwi - odc. 1/7 - Plac Napoleona - txt. str. 777; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (2010) 21:20 Ranczo - odc. 4 (seria I, odc. 4) - Otrzeźwienie - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 22:20 Ranczo - odc. 5 (seria I, odc. 5) - Wieść gminna - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 23:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 142 - Cudowne dziecko (Ojciec Mateusz XI odc. 8) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 00:20 Ranczo - odc. 106 (seria IX, odc. 2) - Bardzo krótkie kariery - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 01:15 Oficer - odc. 7/13 - Maszeruj albo giń; serial TVP 02:20 Oficer - odc. 8/13 - Towarzysze broni; serial TVP 03:25 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy - odc. 4/7; serial TVP 04:30 Druga szansa II - odc. 13/13 (Life Unexpected s. II, ep. 13, Affair Remembered); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 05:15 Zakończenie dnia '''TVP Sport HD 08:00 Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA - Indian Wells - 4 runda (4) - C.Suarez Navarro - H.Watson (Turniej WTA - Indian Wells - 4 runda (4) - C. Suarez Navarro - H. Watson) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2015) 09:35 Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA - Indian Wells - 4 runda (5) - S.Williams - S.Stephens (Turniej WTA - Indian Wells - 4 runda (5) - S. Williams - S. Stephens) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2015) 11:05 Triathlon - Przeżyć... piekło; relacja 11:30 Piłka nożna - Liga Angielska: Arsenal Londyn - West Ham United Londyn 13:35 Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA - Indian Wells - 4 runda (6) - S.Halep - K.Pliskova (Turniej WTA - Indian Wells - 4 runda (6) - S. Halep - K. Pliskova) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2015) 15:20 Boks - Gala WSB: Kazachstan - Polska 17:15 Borussia Dortmund TV 18:20 Hokej na lodzie - PHL: 1/2 F (5) - JKH GKS Jastrzębie - Podhale Nowy Targ 21:00 Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA - Indian Wells - 1/ 4 F (1) 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór 23:15 Hokej na lodzie - PHL: 1/2 F (5) - JKH GKS Jastrzębie - Podhale Nowy Targ 01:20 Piłka nożna - Arsenal Londyn TV 01:55 Piłka nożna - Arsenal Londyn TV 02:30 Bohaterowie X - Games - Mike Metzger (.); cykl reportaży kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2015) 03:00 Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA - Indian Wells - 1/ 4 F (2) 04:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat Play 6:00 Najbardziej sensacyjne nagrania policyjne na świecie Odcinek: 4 7:00 Stołeczna drogówka Odcinek: 10 7:30 Stołeczna drogówka Odcinek: 11 8:00 Kolekcjonerzy Odcinek: 6 8:30 Kolekcjonerzy Odcinek: 7 9:00 Hardkorowy lombard Odcinek: 55 9:30 Hardkorowy lombard Odcinek: 56 10:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 598 10:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 599 11:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 600 11:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 601 12:00 Gliniarze Odcinek: 30 12:30 Gliniarze Odcinek: 22 13:00 Top 20 - szokujące i komiczne Odcinek: 28 14:00 Hardkorowy lombard Odcinek: 99 14:30 Hardkorowy lombard Odcinek: 100 15:00 Dog, łowca bandytów Odcinek: 19 16:00 Top 20: Najgłupsi na świecie Odcinek: 11 17:00 Szok. Takie rzeczy tylko w Rosji Odcinek: 55 17:30 Szok. Takie rzeczy tylko w Rosji Odcinek: 56 18:00 Szok. Takie rzeczy tylko w Rosji Odcinek: 57 18:30 Szok. Takie rzeczy tylko w Rosji Odcinek: 58 19:00 Top 20 - szokujące i komiczne Odcinek: 29 20:00 Hardkorowy lombard Odcinek: 84 20:30 Cuda współczesnej techniki: Broń 21:30 Stołeczna drogówka Odcinek: 35 22:00 Na rauszu przez świat Odcinek: 4 22:30 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów Odcinek: 7 23:00 2Rude4UTube Odcinek: 80 23:30 Sekrety Laly 0:35 Matka i córka 2:30 Kama Sutra Odcinek: 27 3:30 Gliniarze Odcinek: 23 4:00 Stołeczna drogówka Odcinek: 1 4:30 Stołeczna drogówka Odcinek: 2 5:00 997 - Fajbusiewicz na tropie Odcinek: 17 5:30 997 - Fajbusiewicz na tropie Odcinek: 18 Polsat Cafe '''6:00 Jem i chudnę Odcinek: 58 6:30 Przez żołądek do serca Odcinek: 29 7:00 Słodkie wypieki Odcinek: 11 7:30 Zdrowie na widelcu Odcinek: 13 8:00 Superniania Odcinek: 12 9:00 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 418 10:00 Gwiazdy na dywaniku Odcinek: 157 10:30 Aleja sław Odcinek: 97 11:00 Zoom na miasto Odcinek: 154 11:30 Z tyłu sceny Odcinek: 51 12:00 Najgorętsze notowania Hollywood Odcinek: 9 12:30 Gwiazdy na cenzurowanym Odcinek: 9 13:00 Ślubna gorączka Odcinek: 8 14:00 Cztery żony i mąż Odcinek: 28 14:30 Cztery żony i mąż Odcinek: 29 15:00 Shopping Queen - Królowa zakupów Odcinek: 7 16:00 Superniania Odcinek: 2 17:00 Nasz nowy dom Odcinek: 24 18:00 Oddział noworodkowy Odcinek: 3 19:00 Najgorsi lokatorzy świata Odcinek: 5 19:30 Najgorsi lokatorzy świata Odcinek: 1 20:00 Zdrady Odcinek: 36 21:00 Oszpecone piękno Odcinek: 3 22:00 Zdrowie na widelcu Odcinek: 76 22:30 Gwiazdy na dywaniku Odcinek: 152 23:00 Dobrenocki Odcinek: 105 23:30 Z kamerą u Kardashianów Odcinek: 16 0:30 Big Ang Odcinek: 1 1:00 Po co nam Ibiza? Wspaniałe brytyjskie wakacje 2:00 Narzeczone z piekła rodem Odcinek: 6 3:00 Jaka matka taka córka Odcinek: 7 4:00 Zdrady Odcinek: 15 5:00 Pierwsza 10 Hollywood Odcinek: 29 5:30 Co naprawdę jemy Odcinek: 2 '''4fun.tv 5:00 Muzyczna pobudka 9:00 Music Express 11:00 StarClips 13:00 Chcesz-masz 14:00 Music 4fun 16:00 Codzienna 20 18:00 Music Express 20:00 Music Shaker 22:00 Hot music 0:00 Music Shaker 2:00 Polskanocka Mjuzik.tv 6:00 Tylko hity 10:00 Najlepsze hity 13:00 Tylko hity 16:00 Gorące hity 20:00 Najlepsze hity 0:00 Tylko hity TV.Disco 6:00 Sunrise 10:00 Musicriver 14:00 Myday 18:00 Opener Party 22:00 Tomorrow Party Power TV 6:00 Power karaoke 7:00 Muzyczny poranek! 11:00 Extra klasyka 13:00 Power mix 18:00 Extra klasyka 20:00 100% Power 23:00 Hot Power 1:00 PowerTV.pl